1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the boot art, and more particularly to a novel and improved boot for a walking case. The invention is specifically concerned with a walking cast which is constructed and arranged to allow the user to walk normally in all kinds of weather and protect the cast from rain, snow, and other weather elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the boot art to provide boots of various constructions for mounting on a walking cast. Examples of such prior art walking cast boots are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,423,354; 2,598,217; 3,545,104; 3,566,487 and 3,905,135. U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,770 shows a boot wear having a closure zipper which extends for the length of the sole and up the back end thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 651,642 shows a shoe having expansion means on the bottom and sides thereof.
A disadvantage of some prior art walking cast boots is that they are not waterproof, and if they are waterproof, they do not provide any means for expansion on the sides and on the toe end thereof. A further disadvantage of some of the prior art walking cast boots is that they permit snow or rain to come in contact with the walking cast, and due to the construction of the cast, it disintegrates. A further disadvantage of some of the prior art walking cast boots is that they do not allow for any adjustments, so as to conform the shape of the boot to the shape of the walking cast to provide a snug fit.